Natural Sense
by Rinfuka
Summary: Ada kalanya naluri bekerja lebih mumpuni ketimbang logika itu sendiri. Omegaverse, A/B/O Dynamics!AU-AR, twoshoot. AkaFuri's FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**_ _Omegaverse!AU—AR, A/B/O Dynamics, BoysxBoys, Mature Content—Implisit, twoshoot. Dan tidak perlu memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan. Tidak terdapat keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **Natural Sense**

by _**Rinfuka**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

AkashixFurihata— _ **AkaFuri**_ _'s_ Fanfiction.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **1/2**

 _Dia bukan individu yang lepas dari jerat naluri._

 _Sejenis entitas yang sudi mengabdikan diri pada secuil afeksi walau rasanya seolah mati._

 _Tetapi siapa yang peduli, jika—_

— _sensualitas, manifestasi nafsu, atau apalah lagi jenisnya,_

— _sanggup membuatnya terjerat dengan begitu memabukan._

 _Meski akhirnya hati itu terpelintir hingga nyaris hancur berkeping._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentuhan membakar masih berlanjut. Deru napas tersendat masih menyapa. Hangat menjalar mengunjungi sekujur tubuhnya. Furihata masih kepayahan menandingi gelegak nafsu yang berkobar. Sekali lagi erangan lepas dari bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Tiap sentuh raba menjelma panas yang nikmat. Memabukan. Mengikatnya pada keadaan bahwa dia ingin dipuaskan.

"Ngh—ah!"

Kentalnya logika menguap mengenai kesadaran nyata bahwa ini bukanlah tindakan tepat. Dimana seharusnya Furihata sadar pada eksistensi yang terus menggerus titik puasnya ialah sosok asing. Yang mana bahkan selalu lupa membawa semua jejak hangatnya ketika dirinya menghilang. Selalu acuh untuk tidak meninggalkan bayangnya yang mendekam dalam sudut ruang ingatan yang Furihata punya.

Bongkah terpenjara yang justru memenjaranya. Baik jiwa mau pun raganya. Hidupnya. Untuk sebuah hal seberharga hatinya yang pula direnggut paksa.

"Ahh—nghh~"

Sekali lagi dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lagi sudi terhitung di kepalanya, Furihata pasrah. Untuk sekali lagi melayani keinginannya. Menelan mentah batas logikanya yang berhamburan. Tenggelam dalam tumpahan ego yang mengungkungnya.

Bahwa sekali lagi saja Furihata ingin menggenggam entitas itu sebagai miliknya. Meski dalam jalan paling kotor dan menjijikan dengan pertaruhan menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri. Bahwa relasi terjadi tidak pernah lebih dari kontak fisik. Hingga fakta bahwa hatinya tidak pernah diberi sedikit atensi olehnya.

"—ngh~ ha—ahh!"

Furihata menyerah. Sekali lagi pada situasi yang menyeretnya dalam keadaan gila. Bahwa dia bercinta dengan bayangan kelabu seseorang yang justru tidak peduli pada keberadaannya.

Sekali lagi kesadarannya timbul tenggelam. Ketika Furihata mencapai puncak dalam terawangan putih yang menyendat. Dia sadar. Lagi. Bahwa nyeri serongga dadanya bukan semata pada kebutuhan oksigen tetapi pada sakit tak kasatmata yang menjerat.

Menguncinya dalam konklusi sialan disebut cinta. Yang mana untuk kesekian kali Furihata kehilangan hitungan, logika tetap memberinya sebuah realita. Bahwa apa yang mungkin ada di depan mata ialah ilusi semata.

Tidak mungkin ada kesempatan.

Tidak dengan kenyataan yang ada. Bahwa dia hanya menjadi tempat berpulang untuk sebuah pelampiasan.

Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang.

"Kau tahu, ini menjengkelkan." Furihata berkata lirih. Jemari bergerak mengusap kepala seseorang yang begitu tidak berdosa tertidur begitu saja. "Menjadikanku bantalmu seenaknya itu tidak sopan. Seharusnya kau tidur dengan benar atau tubuhmu akan sakit nantinya."

Dengkuran halus dengan napas membentur tulang selangka yang menyahutnya. Furihata masih membiarkan sementara kedua matanya menerawang di balik jendela yang tirainya berkibar. Objek tatapnya kemudian memburam. Lapisan kaca siap pecah membalut pupil serupa pucuk pinusnya.

"Apa berharap menjadikan seseorang begitu lemah? Apakah menerima sedikit rasa bahagia itu salah?" Furihata bertanya dalam kesadaran penuh nihilnya sebuah jawaban. "Apa berperan jadi bajingan sebegini sampah?"

Ada tawa menyendu yang mengalun. Lemah beriring serak. Lantas mengutuk sendiri dirinya yang mengharapkan hal sia-sia. "Bicara apa kau Kouki? Sadar diri."

Lirih menyuara. Ada secuil suku terakhir sebuah nama yang menyelip di sela tidurnya. Furihata tidak tahu bagaimana hatinya memecah dalam satu rambat pendengaran. Tubuhnya berkhianat hanya dengan beralih memeluk sosok paling dikutuknya ke dalam dekapan. Bahwa tangisannya yang pecah harus diredam dengan wajahnya yang menyusruk helaian magis dalam pelukan.

"Bahwa aku memang sosok bayangan, bukan begitu?"

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata terduduk dengan kepala menyandar tungkai yang menekuk. Ditelungkup kedua lipatan lengan sekaligus. Dengusnya merambat, tidak sudi melirik sisi kosong ranjang tempatnya termangu.

Konyol. Sekali lagi Furihata memulai hari dengan pikiran menerawangi hal tidak berguna. Jemarinya kebas dibiarkan menggantung tanpa berpegang apa-apa. Sengaja. Tidak ingin saja merasakan hangat yang menghilang jika dia menyentuh sesuatu sekarang. Biarkan tangannya mendingin dalam udara bukan sentuhan.

 _ **Drrttt. Kring!**_

Getar ponsel, alarm berbunyi, menciptakan perpaduan bunyi gaduh yang nyata. Furihata mengerang malas untuk bergerak. Memilih untuk menggerakan sebelah tangan agar mencapai dua benda yang diliriknya sebal di atas meja sebelah ranjang.

Tidak sudi barang melihat identitas pemanggilnya Furihata menjawab. "Ya—"

" _Furihata-_ kun _? Kau … baik-baik saja?"_

Ada nada gelisah menyisip ke telinga. Furihata membiarkan alisnya menanjak karena heran. Tidak seperti nada-nada monoton yang kerap menyapanya. Bergerak pelan turun dari ranjangnya dengan menyeret selimut yang membungkus seluruh badan.

"Kurasa. Ada apa?"

" _Benarkah? Uhm, tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak tenang mengenai—ah, sudah bangun Kagami-_ kun _?"_ Telinganya masih menyimak meski Furihata mendesis kecil ketika telapak kakinya menginjak lantai dingin kamar mandi. Bertolak hebat dengan suhu tubuhnya yang panas. Mendengarkan sejenak interaksi sahabat sesama omega dengan alfa-nya sebelum suara penelepon kembali bertuju untuknya. _"Kau bisa mengatakan apa pun padaku jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi Furihata-_ kun _."_

"Ada yang lebih buruk dari semua hal yang terjadi? Aku ingin tahu." sahutannya tenang. Tetapi Furihata sadar ada baluran sarkasme dalam nadanya. Dibuangnya selimut yang penuh bercak noda ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Melotot kaget pada dua-tiga titik merah membiru berdekatan di pangkal bahu kanannya begitu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin setengah badan. "Aah!—maaf, Kuroko, kurasa aku sedikit emosional tadi."

" _Aku mengerti. Justru mengkhawatirkan jika kau tidak punya sedikit pun rasa kesal Furihata-_ kun _."_

Furihata memutuskan merespon dengan tawa kering. Menjepit ponselnya di bahu kiri sementara kedua tangannya mulai sibuk mencari plester di kotak dekat wastafel. Mengerang jengkel begitu plesternya meleset sedikit ketika ditempel.

" _Ah ya, soal yang tadi. Furihata-_ kun _, mungkin kau tahu sesuatu."_

"Soal?"

" _Kagami-_ kun _memberitahuku pagi ini. Menurutnya ada yang aneh dengan—oh! Maaf, Furihata-_ kun _, tunggu sebentar."_ Butuh lebih dari semenit untuk Furihata sadar kalau suara monoton Kuroko kembali menyapa. Terlalu sibuk menatap pantulan kacau dirinya di cermin. _"Begini, Furihata-_ kun _, kau tahu seorang alfa punya gelagat berbeda jika mereka sudah memiliki_ mate _. Ada kecenderungan protektif dan posesif juga insting mereka yang lebih peka terhadap beta atau pun omeganya. Dan Kagami-_ kun _melihat itu darinya belakangan ini."_

"Lantas kenapa? Kalian berpikir kalau status kami berubah menjadi _mate_?" Furihata tahu batas sabarnya menipis. Tidak pantas baginya menyahut sesinis itu. Ada getir ketika dirinya bicara kembali. "Sedekar informasi jika kau melupakan hal krusial ini Kuroko, aku bukan _mate_ -nya. Bisa saja dia memang sudah menemukan seorang beta atau omega untuk dijadikan _mate_ —satu-satunya kesimpulan paling masuk akal sekarang. Kita berdua tahu hal ini."

Ada ekshalasi memberat yang Kuroko lepaskan. _"Aku tahu dia alfa sialan yang membuat kau seperti ini Furihata-_ kun _. Tetapi aku masih percaya bahwa bagaimana instingnya bekerja untuk memilihmu bukan suatu kebetulan."_

Furihata menatap kosong pantulan dirinya yang kacau dengan hembusan napas lelah. "Aku tidak seyakin itu Kuroko. Setidaknya, aku tidak mencoba naif."

" _Karena begitulah dirimu, Furihata-_ kun _. Meski kami sudah puluhan kali memintamu lebih jujur kau tetap bersikeras menolaknya. Aku tahu ini pilihanmu tapi mencoba untuk lebih bahagia bukan suatu hal yang salah."_

Tergugu dengan rupa kuyu Furihata tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya membisu. Bagai ditusuk sembilu lidahnya seketika kelu. Dipelintir pemahaman, harapan, juga pembenaran paling disangkalnya di sudut tergelap dari Kuroko Tetsuya membuat hatinya merintih pilu. Bahkan Furihata tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sudut bibirnya berubah kaku.

" _Furihata-_ kun _, benar tidak apa-apa jika terus seperti ini saja? Tidakah kau juga—"_ Kuroko lantas mengakhiri. Seolah mengerti kondisinya yang terdiam tanpa sahutan. _"—maafkan aku."_

Detik kedua setelahnya ada suara lebih berat menyapa telinganya. _"Hei, Furi, jangan menyangkal terus. Tidak baik untuk kondisimu. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari semua ini."_

Furihata melukiskan senyum kecil. Terangguk lirih dengan gumaman kecil penanda dirinya masih mendengarkan.

" _Kembali ke awal, ini mengenai keganjilan yang kumaksud. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."_

Furihata menunggu.

" _Apa dia tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekadar patner seks denganmu?"_

"—A-apa?!"

" _Benarkah, kalian tidak …_ mating _? Atau justru_ bonding _?"_

 **.**

 **.**

Tertidur di kelas bukanlah pemandangan tidak wajar. Tidak patut juga disebut lumrah. Furihata hanya tidak tahu bahwa tubuhnya bisa sebegitu tidak bertenaga ketika sampai di sekolah. Kepalanya masih tertopang pasrah di lekukan lengan yang bersandar meja. Momen menenangkan ketika seorang guru berhalangan hadir ialah dirinya bisa lebih leluasa bersantai.

Matanya terkatup lelah. Buaian mimpi tidak kunjung menyapa meski kantuk sudah menggelayuti pelupuknya sepuluh menit silam. Karena otaknya bahkan tidak mau berhenti bekerja.

Rekaman kejadian, suara pengingat, juga serenteran perih yang dirasa. Semuanya berputar ibarat kaset rusak setiap Furihata memutuskan diam. Bagaimana dirinya memandang sosok seseorang. Sosok yang merenggut nyaris seluruh dirinya. Menyisakan sedikit kewarasan yang Furihata tidak tahu kapan lagi dapat bertahan.

Selayaknya bom waktu. Siap sedia diledakan baik ada pemicu atau pun tidak.

Furihata bukanlah orang bebal ketika dia mengingat lagi ucapan Kuroko dan Kagami. Sebatas melihat segalanya berdasarkan realita. Mencoba percaya bahwa apa yang dilakukannya merupakan satu dari sekian solusi yang lebih baik daripada pengharapannya sendiri.

Untuk diam. Untuk menerima. Dan berlaku baik-baik saja.

Matanya memanas. Jauh lebih menyengat ketika Furihata masih membiarkannya mengatup. Ketika imajinya memaksa menampilkan wajah rupawan berekspresi hampa. Juntaian helai berkibar yang menginvasi ruang ingatan saat Furihata sanggup memetakan setiap teksturnya. Semerbak aroma yang memabukan begitu tubuh berpeluh itu disirami gairah. Menjeratnya pada ketidakberdayaan ketika sentuhan berkuasa atas tubuhnya.

Furihata mual. Tidak tahu harus menjabarkan kesan atas dirinya sendiri yang sanggup menjalani sebuah relasi timpang dengan seseorang yang tidak mengenalnya. Yang tidak mau melihat dirinya.

Sebatas gairah karnal? Sentilan naluri semata? Ataukah sebuah manifestasi kebutuhan alamiah hierarkinya?

Furihata masih punya sekian alasan atas perbuatan nekatnya. Menolak mentah-mentah asumsi paling rasional yang ada. Tidak. Bukan. Akalnya masih berjalan. Bahwa Furihata melakukan segalanya berdasarkan inti jiwanya yang kini tiap hari kian merintih pedih.

Untuk hatinya. Demi hatinya. Yang secara gamblang menyuarakan diri bahwa _dia_ mencintai sosoknya. Yang secara nalar membuat Furihata bertanya, bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? _Mengapa harus sosoknya?_ —ialah pertanyaan yang dikekang erat bahkan dalam benaknya. Karena Furihata tidak ingin menanyakannya. Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri yang mencinta.

"Furiii~"

Telinganya menangkap jelas kasak-kusuk dua sahabat setia di depannya. Napasnya jauh lebih ringan ketika segala pemikirannya buyar. Kawahara berbisik lagi untuk membangunkan. Mengguncang sekilas bahunya meski masih diabaikan. Furihata bahkan tidak bisa barang melukiskan sebuah senyuman hingga suara pun enggan mengudara.

"Bagaimana ini, Fuku?! Nanti kalau _Kaichou_ tahu bisa habis Furihata."

Ahh, benar juga. Furihata lupa pada sosok paling disegani sebagai tampuk utama pemegang kedisplinan di kalangan para siswa. Terlalu letih jika harus menghadap _Kaichou_ tersohor yang hobi memberinya hukuman meski pelanggarannya sekecil titikan noda. Sayang tubuhnya tidak mau beranjak hanya untuk memberi keduanya tanda bahwa dirinya tidak tidur sekarang.

"Mau bagaimana? Kau lihat sendiri betapa lelapnya dia. Sudah biarkan saja. Mungkin ia lelah, Kawa."

Apa sebegitu lelapnya ia terlihat? Mungkin tampang kacaunya sedari datang bisa dijadikan acuan. Bagaimana Furihata lupa menyisir rapi rambutnya alih-alih menatanya asal jadi menggunakan jemari. Berseragam asal ambil di lemari juga dasinya yang miring sekian derajat.

Termangu lebih lama di kamar mandi sementara waktu terus berputar menjadikan dirinya nyaris terlambat menginjakan kaki ke sekolah hari ini.

Fukuda masih bergumam lirih mengenai penampilannya. Kawahara hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Furihata bersyukur memiliki dua sahabat yang begitu mengerti untuk tidak memaksakan masuk dalam batas yang entah mengapa telah dibangunnya rapi.

Meski keduanya tahu Furihata berbohong. Menatap tidak percaya dan ingin menukas habis-habisan, keduanya sepakat tidak memaksa. Seolah mereka mengerti ada batas dimana Furihata tidak ingin mereka lewati, ketahui, karenanya mereka berlaku mengerti untuk tidak mengungkit lagi.

"Tertidur di kelas di tengah pelajaran itu melanggar aturan."

Furihata tercekat. Kaget mendengar suara rendah yang menginterupsi percakapan kedua sahabatnya. Hal serupa terjadi pada Fukuda dan Kawahawa ketika bunyi gaduh tabrakan lutut pada kaki meja terdengar begitu mereka memutar haluan badan menghadap lurus ke depan. Karenanya Furihata memilih diam seperti seharusnya orang yang terlelap.

" _Ka-Kaichou_?! Aha-haha. Begini, Furi—"

Furihata meringis. Sudah hafal mati kalau dia pasti kena hukuman lagi.

"Suruh dia ke ruanganku saat bel istirahat berbunyi."

Satu hembusan napas sekenanya. Tidak menyalahkan bagaimana Akashi Seijuurou menitahnya untuk menghadap dan diberi wejangan mengenai kepatuhan pada peraturan nantinya.

"Pastikan dia datang atau kalian menerima konsekuensi sepadan karena membiarkannya melanggar aturan. Tidak ada guru tidak menjadikan kalian bebas semaunya."

Fukuda sontak mencibir sebal. Kawahara meringis iba sambil meliriknya. Sementara Furihata sendiri sekadar menatap letih dengan pelupuk yang terangkat hanya sekian mili.

 **.**

 **.**

Furihata terduduk kaku menghadap si Ketua siswa. Menundukan kepala dengan denyutan di kepala. Merapal deretan permohonan untuk tidak dijadikan petugas sukarela kebersihan satu sekolah. Demi Kawahara yang rambutnya tidak juga bertambah bahkan Furihata pernah sekali melakukannya.

"Ini kali ketiga kau tertidur tidak pada tempat dan waktunya dalam dua minggu terakhir." Akashi menyuarakan kata dalam tujuh menit berselang sementara objek bicara tertawa sumbang. "Siswa tidak sepatutnya memiliki pekerjaan sambilan yang membebani statusnya sebagai pelajar yang _seharusnya_ belajar."

Furihata seperti tenggiling yang siap bergelung karena serangan musuh. Tidak pernah siap ditatap tajam ketua kelasnya yang punya rumor fantastis sanggup membimbing preman sekolah menjadi anak teladan.

"Ah-haha, ma-maaf _Kaichou_. Sebenarnya … a-aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan sambilan."

Akashi mengerling tajam. "Lantas? Hal apa yang menjadikanmu kurang tidur semalaman dan berakhir menjadikan meja kelasmu sebagai pengganti ranjang?"

Furihata kicep, terlalu ditohok. Reflek tangannya menggaruk sisi kepala dengan kekehan garing. Bingung ingin beralasan. Tidak mungkin mengumbar perihal kegilaan paling sialan yang dikutuknya.

"Err–ya—"

Si Ketua mendengus. Jemarinya terampil berpindah dari meja ke balik laci dan mengeluarkan lembaran tipis ke hadapan Furihata. Kerjapan bingung menyambut. Tidak paham maksud Akashi yang memberinya plester.

Mirah itu masih menatap intens sebuah titik. Selintas terlihat risih. Ada kernyitan tidak suka di dahi. Furihata mengamati sejenak. Tersadar bahwa Akashi sedang menatap iritasi leher kirinya.

"Statusmu itu masih siswa dalam lingkup sekolah campuran. Suruh alfa-mu lebih peduli tanggapan publik dengan tidak mengumbar tanda dimana-mana. Aku tahu gairah karnal itu nyata tetapi setidaknya kau sudi memakai logika."

Furihata mengangga, hilang kata. Spontan menutup sisi lehernya yang dijadikan tatapan sinis seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tertawa kering merambah satir. Tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa pandangannya tidak menemukan apapun itu yang jadi bahasan Akashi sekarang.

Terima kasih pada Kagami yang membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja dalam waktu yang terbilang lama hingga melupakan sekolahnya.

Furihata baru saja menyumpah dalam milisekon waktu dengan suara serak yang pelan. Mengutuki kecerobohan fatalnya sendiri. Walau masih sempat berpikir kenapa kedua sahabatnya tidak melihat tanda itu seperti Akashi.

"—Bi-bisa aku pinjam cermin?!" kalap Furihata lantas menarik kilat plester coklat sepanjang jari di meja. Matanya mengerling nanar setiap arah guna mencari. "Aa—juga, maafkan keteledoranku."

"Kupikir kau cukup hafal deretan benda dalam ruangan ini mengingat dari seberapa sering kau menginjakan kaki." jawaban Akashi menyindir lagi meski dagunya kemudian memberi arah.

Furihata tersenyum kikuk. Menderap cepat menuju cermin besar di muka lemari pojok ruang dengan gugup. Ditatapnya linglung luka yang berada di lehernya.

Demi otaknya yang konslet semalam,

— _ **BAGAIMANA BISA DIA TIDAK MENGETAHUI**_ **HICKEY** _ **SENYATA INI?!**_

Tentu saja bisa, ketika dirinya justru menemukan luka lebih parah dari ini. Furihata ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri mengingat pertanyaan sialan Kagami dalam kondisi memalukan begini.

"Kuanggap tidak pernah melihatnya."

Suara si Ketua yang mengudara tidak mengurangi intensitas malu yang diindikasi dalam bentuk rambatan merah di kedua pipi. Meski sedikit lega karena Akashi sudah memaklumi hal ini. Jemarinya sampai gemetaran memasang plester menutupi bercak merah yang membiru. Tidak berharap ada acara meleset seperti tadi pagi.

Wajahnya panas. Ini memalukan. Andai saja Furihata lebih teliti memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri tadi pagi mungkin kejadian ini tidak perlu terjadi.

"Kurasa buku siswamu akan cepat berganti."

"Eh?"

Furihata yang telah selesai membenahi diri sontak menoleh. Melangkah kembali ke hadapan Akashi untuk menerima si buku saku yang kerjanya hanya berpindah di antara dua tangan. Ia dan Akashi.

"Terlalu banyak poin yang kutulis di sini sebulan terakhir. Aku mulai bosan, kau tahu."

"Maafkan aku yang kerap merepotkanmu _Kaichou_." Furihata menjulurkan tangan ketika Akashi memberi gestur memberikan. Tatapannya kelihangan reaksi. Lupa pada prediksi dirinya yang pasti kena hukuman lagi. "Mungkin ada baiknya Anda menyerahkan pelanggaranku selanjutnya kepada wakil Anda. O-oh … ti-tidak, bukan berarti a-aku berniat melanggar lagi."

Denting tawa garing. Yang sejatinya terdengar begitu getir.

Detikan selanjutnya Furihata memilih membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan permisi. Akashi tidak menanggapi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku merevisi beberapa bagian yang kau kerjakan Akiyama. Perhitungan yang keliru di metode penyusutan yang kau pakai. Tidak sesuai dengan yang diminta."

Akashi tenang memaparkan hasil koreksinya di atas meja. Membuka lembaran kertas terjilid yang diisi sederet hasil perhitungan keuangan dalam suatu perusahaan. Sebenarnya Akashi ingin saja mengerjakan sendiri tetapi dua pemuda di hadapannya bersikeras untuk mengerjakan bersama.

"Benar." Pemuda berstatus beta itu mengangguk meski fokus matanya kerap memecah. Berpendar nanar serasa tidak nyaman. Seolah diusik oleh aroma memabukan yang hanya dapat dibaui oleh mereka yang satu komunitas hierarki. "Kuperbaiki sekarang."

Furihata sendiri masih bungkam. Menunduk tanpa berani memandang bahkan sekejap. Terlalu malu mengingat kondisinya tadi di ruangan si Ketua. Sontak kepalanya dibuat menurun. Menyembunyikan sederetan plester di sekitar leher dengan kerah seragam.

"Dan bagianmu salah di sini." Akashi menggeser kertas. Menunjuk beberapa akun dan nominal angka yang salah perhitungan. Furihata menyimak dalam diam. Jika tidak ingin dibilang salah berfokus pada telunjuk Akashi. "Seharusnya dua akun ini kau buat di jurnal pembalik bukan di jurnal penyesuaian."

"Aa—o-oke."

"Furihata- _kun_." Yang terpanggil menoleh. "Kau—uhh, baik-baik saja?"

Kerutan menganak di keningnya. "Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tetapi, kau—uhmm, ti-tidak."

Akiyama menatap nyalang sepintas sebelum fokus kembali dengan kertas dan pulpennya. Membatu sendiri dengan gerakan kaku menulis.

Furihata mengerjap bingung. Baru ingin buka mulut untuk balik bertanya pada pemuda tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya kenapa menanyakan hal aneh tiba-tiba ketika tatapannya menangkap kerlingan tajam di kedalaman mirah. Diseretnya cepat tatapannya berlainan arah. Kaget setengah mati juga ingin menyumpahi matanya sendiri yang terasa melihat tatapan meliar di manik merah Akashi.

Sepanjang waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk kembali berdiskusi. Furihata menyibukan diri untuk tidak peduli. Akashi tidak menyinggung sama sekali. Akiyama masih sering berdecak tidak nyaman sesekali.

 **.**

 **.**

Kakinya menekuk cemas. Menggeliat panas karena suhu yang luar biasa membakar. Furihata menggerang, tidak tahan pada gelegak hasrat yang menari di sekujur tubuhnya. Gairahnya meningkat tajam seusai dirinya sampai di rumah.

Lupa hitungan bahwa siklus _in heat_ -nya datang sekarang. Mungkin ini yang dimaksudkan Akiyama. Furihata menggerung tidak suka. Wajahnya menyusruk bantal. Menutupi carut marut wajahnya yang dilibas gelagak ego nafsu juga merintih perih ketika rasionalitasnya masih meninggi. Otaknya masih sudi memberikannya pilihan berupa kerlingan mata menumbuk _suppressant_ di meja. Sampai setengah menit lebih tangannya tidak bisa berpindah dari paha.

Furihata menggeram. Ingin menyumpah serapah pada ketidakberdayaan masa _in heat_ seperti sekarang. Dimana batas logikanya digempur sampai lenyap. Bahwa yang haruslah jadi kebutuhan mendasarnya ialah terpuaskan.

Napasnya menyendat begitu jemarinya gemetaran berusaha menggapai bagian selatan tubuhnya yang secara ganas diapit kedua kakinya yang sengaja digesekan. Dia butuh pelepasan. Sekarang.

 **Drrt. Drrt.**

—yang justru diinterupsi panggilan sialan!

Getaran ponsel menjadi titik buram penglihatan. Furihata merasa telinganya sudah cukup disfungsi tetapi masih sanggup mendengar rupanya. Jemarinya awam bekerja. Menyentuh, menjauh, menyentuh lagi. Satu erangan lepas. Furihata didera frustasi seksual. Karena ini kali pertamanya _in heat_ tanpa partner, rasanya luar biasa disiksa.

Bibirnya didekap erat telapak tangan kiri sementara tangan satunya berusaha keras di bawah. Memaksa pandangannya yang mengabur Furihata menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencapai ponsel yang jatuhnya bahkan tidak sampai dua jengkal dari kepala. Salah terkaan tubuhnya justru menggelinjang ketika bergesek dengan selimut tebal yang menjadi landasan.

Terengah dengan tubuh panas tidak karuan Furihata menggunakan pipinya untuk menggeser tampilan hijau untuk menerima panggilan. Sebisa mungkin menutupi desah ketika jemarinya sibuk menelusup ke balik celananya yang dirasa menyempit.

Suara rendah menyapa. _"Akiyama tidak bisa ikut. Kupikir tidak masalah karena hanya bagian terakhir yang perlu diselesaikan. Bahkan aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri jika kau tidak memaksa mengerjakannya bersama."_

Furihata sibuk membatu juga menggeliat tidak bisa diam. Pikirannya mengambang antara membutuhkan juga ingin segera memutus panggilan. Tetapi kedua tangannya terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan hal terakhir. Memuaskan diri sendiri juga menyekap suara dari mulutnya sebagai manifestasi kenikmatan yang menjalar sepenghujung tubuhnya.

"Hng? La-laluh?"

Detikan jeda yang panjang ketika suara itu kembali. _"Hanya aku yang datang."_

"Ja—ahh~! Ma-maaf … _Ka_ -ngh~ _Kaichou_!" Furihata tersengal hebat ketika puncaknya semakin dekat. Diiringi imaji hembusan napas paling dekat, tatapan memerangkap, sentuhan nikmat dan getaran merambat geraman seorang alfa. Kesadarannya seketika di ambang batas. "Se-sepertinya … a-ahh~ a-aku tidak—"

" _Aku mengerti."_

Sambungan terputus seiring dengan Furihata yang mendesah keras dilimpahi klimaks. Tubuhnya masih panas kendati kewarasan kepalanya yang sekian detik menguap kembali bergerumul datang. Tangannya berpindah menutup mata. Ingin menangis rasanya toh kedua matanya juga sudah disengat panas.

Tidak tahu harus memasang muka bagaimana untuk menghadapi Akashi Seijuurou keesokan harinya. Dua kali momen memalukan dalam satu hari. Furihata ingin menghilang rasanya karena hal ini terlampau memalukan meski seharusnya Akashi memaklumi.

 **Tok. Tok.**

Ketukan pintu utama flat berhasil menarik fokus Furihata. Beranjak sigap lantas menderap cekatan Furihata keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana penampilannya berantakan selain mengusap sekilas wajahnya. Meski tubuhnya masih didera efek parah _in heat_. Sakit dan panas.

Klik lirih. Daun pintu ditarik. Seulas senyuman mengerti melengkung di wajah Furihata Kouki ketika matanya menemukan sosok _nya_ mematung. Lengannya terjulur, mengusap sayang helaian kuyup yang terkena rintik embun di udara malam hari.

Furihata tidak tahu pasti bagaimana bisa seuntai senyumnya melukis di tengah derai tawa miris menelusup relung hati.

"Kau datang lagi?"

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar terlampau terik. Penyulut panas dan keringat. Penyebab utama malas beraktivitas yang parahnya justru dihadapkan pada pelajaran olahraga di pelajaran kedua.

Furihata menggelepar panas di lantai kayu gimnasium setelah sepuluh menit pemanasan. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti dibakar. Semuanya disebabkan oleh pengaruh cuaca yang gila-gilaan dan aktivitas diluar kelas.

Pandangannya menerawang jajaran kayu yang menyusun atap. Kecoklatan tua dimakan waktu meski tetap terlihat kokoh. Mengingat sedikit keberuntungan karena tidak dihukum paska tertidur di kelas lagi—walau pelajaran sedang kosong saat itu. Juga dua kali kejadian memalukan.

Diperingati masalah _hickey_ kemarin. Masturbasi di dengar rekan sekelas sendiri semalam. Parahnya seorang alfa yang bukan _mate_ -nya. Parahnya lagi adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Andai bisa Furihata tidak sudi masuk hari ini hanya untuk mengikuti ulangan yang jika dilakukan sendiri lebih mengintimidasi.

Furihata mengeluh panas lagi dan mengabaikan sikutan Kawahara untuk bergeser. Diliriknya sekumpulan siswa diselipi untaian helai merah menyala yang asik memainkan bola basket. Ia mengerang sekilas. Mempertanyakan bagaimana mereka sanggup bermain bersemangat di cuaca sepanas ini alih-alih tidak ingin menjumpai Akashi Seijuurou lagi.

Persentase diambang nol. Untuk tidak menemukan Akashi masuk sekolah ialah nihil. Asumsi dimana Furihata tidak pernah mendengar jika si Ketua pernah tidak berada di sekolah di waktu wajibnya dalam dua tahun belakangan. Ini bukan berarti dia menguntit atau jelas berita sesepele itu pasti sudah menyebar seantero sekolah jika memang ada. Kurang kerjaan memang tetapi itulah realita.

Satu sempritan dari pengajar. Fukuda menyeretnya berdiri untuk bergantian bermain basket. Furihata memberi raut memelas ketika merasa tubuhnya didera sakit. Tidak dipedulikan yang justru diberi delikan untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Berdiri dengan sungutan di penghujung bibir Furihata mengamati saja bagaimana lelaki memasuki paruh baya itu memberi intruksi. Membagi tim selanjutnya untuk bermain dalam sekali babak seperti dua tim sebelumnya.

Beruntung atau tidak Furihata bergabung dengan dua sahabatnya lagi.

Di menit pertama Furihata bahkan tidak bergerak lebih dari setengah lapangan. Fukuda meneriakinya sebal karena kecolongan enam angka dalam tiga tembakan berturut-turut sementara objeknya memberi cengiran tanpa dosa. Dua menit selanjutnya Furihata mulai bergerak seperti biasa. Konstan memperhatikan pergerakan lawan, mulai memberi arahan dan menggerakan laju permainan sembari menggiring bola.

"Yeah!" Kawahara meninju udara begitu berhasil membalik keadaan. Mengacak rambut Furihata kegirangan melihat sahabatnya yang berhasil menyumbang dua angka. "Hebat, Furi! Ayo menangkan mini _game_ ini!"

Fukuda menyela dengan senyuman lebar. "Yosh!"

Furihata hanya tertawa riang. Mengabaikan geliatan tidak nyaman tubuhnya. Menyadari benar adanya tatapan menusuk untuknya. Panas dengan jilatan sensual. Furihata tersedak napasnya sendiri ketika tubuhnya merespon dengan sendirinya seraya meliarkan tatapan ke segala arah.

Dua detik setelahnya Furihata menciut takut mendapatkan tatapan dingin _Kaichou_ tersohor yang seolah menunggu dirinya melanggar aturan untuk diberi hukuman.

"FURIIIIII?!"

"AWAS!"

 **Bruk.**

Dan pandangan Furihata berkunang. Tidak perlu menunggu setengah menit untuk membuatnya tersungkur menabrak lantai dengan bola menggelinding tidak jauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Yang pertama dirasanya ialah panas sekujur tubuh. Hembus hangat napas yang memberat. Detikan selanjutnya denyutan di kepala. Furihata lantas ingat kalau kepalanya telah dijadikan ranjang basket salah sasaran oleh seseorang.

"Sudah sadar?"

Pandangan Furihata masih buram ketika ia memaksa duduk. Menatap kabur juntaian helai merah yang berdiri menyilang tangan dan menjadikan pinggir ranjang sebagai sandaran.

"Aa—" Pupil kuaci itu menyelusur pandang. Cukup memberinya keterangan bahwa mereka tengah berada di ruang kesehatan. "… uhm."

"Ceroboh sekali sampai terkena lemparan salah sasaran."

"Ahh! Hahaha, memang." Furihata tidak nyaman begitu tahu mereka seruangan hanya berdua. Cukup dengan waktu-waktu mereka saling bicara hanya sebatas perantara diberi mandat untuk melakukan hukuman kejam si Ketua. Belum lagi fakta bahwa mereka satu komunitas sosial yang mana pasti sadar jika kondisi Furihata tidak dalam batas prima manusia pada umumnya. "Fuku, Kawa, me-mereka kemana?"

"Mengikuti pelajaran. Aku tidak sudi melihat mereka membolos pelajaran hanya untuk menjagamu di sini. Kau sudah cukup bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, bukan begitu? Atau memang kau masih menuntut ditemani mereka sekarang?"

Furihata menggeleng pelan. Setidaknya dia butuh dukungan moral. Minimal mencegah keduanya dalam satu ruangan berdua. Mereka berbeda secara biologis meski satu komunitas. Dirinya seorang omega sementara Akashi seorang alfa. Belum lagi keinginan alamiah yang menggeroti akalnya sekarang. Furihata yakin ini berasal dari siklusnya yang masih berjalan. Tahu begini, lebih baik menuruti saran Kuroko tadi pagi untuk tidak pergi sekolah.

"Bu-bukan, a-aku hanya penasaran." sahutnya dengan tangan menyentuh sisi kepala. Dua usapan menjadikannya mengerti bahwa kepalanya benjol sebagai dampak. Tidak sadar bibirnya merintih lirih. "A-apa … a-aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kau tetap di sini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kupastikan darimu."

Pertanyaan muncul di kepala. Furihata tidak bisa menebak hal yang ingin dipastikan Akashi darinya. Terlalu fokus menahan gejolak yang dirasa makin meletup sepenjuru tubuhnya. Belum lagi feromon kuat yang dikeluarkan seorang alfa di dekatnya. Tidak perlu bertanya Furihata tahu Akashi sendiri tidak dalam kondisi normalnya dimana pemuda magenta tersebut tengah _in rut_ meski tidak tampak meliar.

Jujur saja Furihata tidak perlu bertanya jika hidungnya dapat menangkap aroma alamiah seorang alfa _in rut_ karena baunya lebih memabukan dan pekat. Juga kesahnya pelan ingin menerkam.

Ini gawat ketika mereka berada dalam siklusnya secara bersamaan dan berada dalam satu ruangan berdua saja. Lumrah saja jika mereka _mate_. Tetapi Furihata masih ingat terlalu jelas jika keduanya bahkan tidak benar-benar dekat lebih dari status teman satu kelas.

Bahkan meski Furihata pernah mendengar adanya satu sifat alamiah hierarki mereka pada pasangan sehidup semati; bahwa hanya kepada _soul-mate_ saja mereka bereaksi. Walau dalam kasus alfa sendiri mereka sering gelap mata jika mengetahui adanya seorang omega _in heat_ maka suatu hal mustahil terjadi jika mereka saling bereaksi karena Akashi saja tidak pernah memiliki atensi yang berujung afeksi untuknya.

Bukan berarti Furihata peduli. Ini semata agar logikanya masih berfungsi meski kian menipis. Perihal pandangan normal kenihilan relasi intim yang nyata ada diantara mereka.

Diliriknya Akashi yang menjauh. Menggerakan lihai jemari di atas ponsel pintarnya. Mungkin mengirimkan pesan sebelum terdengar bunyi getaran singkat penanda matinya daya ponsel.

"Koganei memohon maaf atas insiden ini."

"Oh, o-oke. Salahku juga tidak berhati-hati."

Akashi menatapnya intens ketika menjejak langkah mendekat kembali. Wajahnya melukiskan risau yang sekali ini baru Furihata lihat. Aneh. Lebih mengherankan lagi justru itu menggelitik perutnya. Furihata menyumpah karena merasakan hal tidak-tidak.

"Furihata Kouki."

Tatapan polos menyambut ucapan Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak mengerti kemungkinan aneh pada namanya sendiri sehingga perlu dipastikan—mengingat ucapan Akashi sebelumnya. Walau ini kali pertama Akashi memanggilnya dengan nada kelewat tenang. Tidak dingin emosional seperti saat dirinya memberikan sumbangan poin laknat di buku siswanya.

"I-iya?"

"Panggil aku."

Furihata melebarkan rekatan bibirnya. Terbengong dengan muka heran dan bingung tidak mengerti. "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Panggil saja."

Satu kerjapan polos. Furihata justru berpikir buruk soal Akashi yang mungkin kepalanya ikut terbentur bola. " _Ka—Kaichou_?"

"Bukan jabatanku tapi namaku."

"Eh? Huh— _Kaichou_ , ti-tidak mungkin 'kan, kau … lupa namamu sendiri?" Furihata semakin yakin ada yang salah dengan kepala si pemuda merah. Tetapi hening sambutan membuatnya memaksakan diri menatap tepat iris merah Akashi Seijuurou. "Uhm … A—Akashi- _san_?"

Gelengan ringan. Hanya sebatas gerakan meski sorot merah masih terus mengunci pergerakan Furihata dalam fokusnya.

"La-lalu?"

"Namaku … Kouki."

Furihata tergugu. Diserang geletar menyengat sekujur tubuh begitu namanya dialunkan tenang dan merambati gendang telinga. Pelupuk matanya lupa fungsi untuk berkedip.

"Aa—" Timbul sendatan luar biasa bercokol di pangkal lidah. Tubuhnya mengigil tidak nyaman. Furihata tidak tahu kalau ada beban ribuan kilo hanya untuk mengucapkan sederet huruf. "S-Sei … juu-rou?"

Kilat menyala. Membakar serupa kobaran. Memercik cepat merambatkan jingga. Kemerlip di tempa sinar lampu di atas kepala. Furihata lantas sadar tubuhnya sudah sekaku batu begitu tahu ada heterokromik yang memaku tatapan buas untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continue~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Halo. Terima kasih yang bersedia membaca sampai sini. :)))

Berawal dari niatan memberi kado untuk ulang tahun Furihata Kouki dan Akashi Seijuurou. Tetapi berhubung saya ini bukan tipe manusia _deadline_ jadilah fanfiksi ini beralih untuk memeriahkan _**AkaFuri Day**_ yang pada akhirnya terlewat juga. Demi apalah saya ini ya, kekeke~~ x"D #ditampar #bows

Sengaja dibuat twoshoot dari sudut pandang Furihata Kouki dan Akashi Seijuurou. Chapter selanjutnya hadir dalam sudut pandang Akashi.

Bersedia memberikan kritik, saran, barangkali? :"))

Salam,

Rinfuka.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning:**_ _Omegaverse!AU—AR, A/B/O Dynamics, BoysxBoys, Mature Content—Implisit, twoshoot, tidak perlu memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan. Tidak terdapat keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Beberapa scene-part yang bersifat berulang dari chapter sebelumnya, sengaja dan dibutuhkan karena chapter ini memang dibawakan dari sudut pandang Akashi._

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **Natural Sense**

by _**Rinfuka**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

AkashixFurihata— _ **AkaFuri**_ 's Fanfiction.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **2/2**

 _Dia bukan individu yang lepas dari jerat naluri._

 _Bukan entitas yang sudi peduli memberi atensi jika akhirnya tiada arti._

 _Tetapi siapa yang mengerti, jika—_

— _imaji liar, hasrat karnal, fantasi seksual, jejak hangat tertinggal,_

— _ingatan yang tidak begitu sudi berdiam diri di kepalanya ketika pagi hari,_

— _mungkin … ialah memang realita yang terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Melamun lagi, Akashi?"

Sarkasme di penghujung nada. Sembulan kepala hijau masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dilirik sekilas Akashi untuk membuatnya kembali pada dunia. Bahwa ia sedang merevisi proposal festival sekolah yang dikerjakan anggota kelas dua ketika Midorima meninggalkannya sendirian dengan beberapa anggota OSIS untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

"Kali ini lebih parah." Midorima mencetus sembari duduk menghadap si Ketua yang terlihat masih sibuk bertekur. "Kau sering kehilangan fokus- _nanodayo_."

Mirah mengerjap sepintas. Menatap datar Midorima yang lantas mendengus sembari menyeret proposal dari hadapannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Midorima menghela napas seraya menaikkan bingkai kacamata. Hilang niatan untuk segera merevisi proposal dan mencatat segala cacat yang ada. Ingin menceramahi si adik tingkat karena judul saja sudah membuatnya sakit mata.

"Melamun di tengah rapat. Diskusi yang dibiarkan mengambang. Mengabaikan pendapat para anggota saat menganggar dana festival. Jika itu bukan dirimu, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya seperti itu- _nanodayo_.

"Kau bersikap aneh Akashi. Aku jengah melihatmu seperti orang linglung. Tidakkah kau tahu, hampir seluruh anak OSIS mulai sadar peringai burukmu ini- _nodayo_?"

"Oh?"

"Kau itu Ketua OSIS, siswa teladan dengan gelar pemilik prestasi terbaik satu sekolah, tampan—ini bagaimana siswi berdesis seperti ular ketika membicarakanmu, dan bukan berarti juga aku mengerti hanya sekadar mendengarkan, intinya seorang panutan. Jadi, katakan padaku apa menariknya diberi akhir embelan _yang sedang risau dilanda cinta_?"

"Apa?"

Midorima memicingkan mata. Geram meraih pulpen dan mulai mencoret judul proposal. Tidak sabar menghadapi muka anteng Akashi yang mengesankan tidak mengerti akar pembicaraan mereka.

"Seriuslah! Kau bertindak diluar dirimu dengan melamun sepanjang waktu- _nanodayo_. Sering kali meliarkan aura beringas di kala kau menyadari entah apa pun itu. Atau bagaimana kau antusias mengendusi dengan nyalang sekitaran—dimana hanya beberapa orang yang tahu, yang ironisnya merupakan hal paling aneh darimu."

"Rupanya kau juga kapabel untuk hal seperti ini Midorima."

"Maaf?! Telingaku kehilangan fungsi tadi." ketus Midorima mulai jengkel. Wajahnya sudah sinis ingin mencerca habis seorang Akashi Seijuurou. "Aku tidak tahu problema macam apa yang membelitmu. Tetapi kau bertingkah seperti kehabisan cara paling normal untuk mencari seseorang- _nanodayo_."

Akashi lantas menopang dagu dengan jemari bertaut. Meneliti air muka Midorima yang kembali meneliti barisan kata dan mencoretnya beringas. Decakan terkadang melontar.

"Mencari seseorang?" sahutnya skeptis. "Itukah kesimpulan yang kau dapat dengan melihat tingkahku?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau memiliki saran."

"Kudengarkan lebih dulu- _nanodayo_."

 **.**

 **.**

Lebih dari setengah menit Akashi membiarkan dirinya termangu. Meneliti langit kamar familier dan asing secara bersamaan. Bukan kamarnya tetapi sering menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Kelopaknya masih berat. Sisa kantuk masih menggelayuti ketika Akashi memutuskan mengatupkan mata untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Layar menghitam, dengung lirih suara yang bergaung konstan di kepala.

Akashi mengumpat lirih sembari membuka mata. Tidak juga menemukan konklusi dari intuisi rumit yang membelit kepala.

Berawal pada sebuah imaji menawan yang kerap mendatanginya. Tepat ketika matanya terpejam. Saat dimana dia mulai memasuki alam bawah sadar. Ketika sebuah bunga tidur yang disebut mimpi menyelimutinya.

Sebuah mimpi liar mengenai hasrat pikiran dewasa anak lelaki kebanyakan.

Dimana jejari merambatkan sidik dimana-mana. Menyelusuri kulit halus yang mengelinjang panas. Mengerang serak dalam geliatan meminta. Bibirnya yang lantas tergerak mengikuti lekukan. Menoreh saliva, menukarnya. Menandanya dalam gigitan hasrat memiliki di sekian titik tersensitif tubuhnya.

Dan seruan sendat setiap suku kata memanggil namanya. Bukan Akashi tetapi Seijuurou. Disuarakan dengan amat lirih, merintih, penuh vocal melengking sesekali. Dengannya Akashi terbakar. Lipatan kali lebih menyiksa dari periode _in rut_ -nya yang datang tidak terpuaskan. Sosoknya memikat penuh hasrat dibakar gairah hingga sanggup membuatnya menatap lapar penuh minat.

Akashi kerap kali merasa gemas ketika imajinya menghilang seketika. Begitu matanya mengerjap untuk menemukan secercah mentari di penghujung visi. Seperti kali ini, sekali lagi, dimana Akashi sendiri mulai kehilangan hitungan ketika menyadari dan mampu mengingat penggalan mimpinya sendiri.

Ketukan di muka pintu menarik jatuh lamunannya. Suaranya serak efek tidur ketika berkata, "Ya."

"Cepat bersiap." Jawaban bernada perintah melontar begitu pemuda berhelaian krimson memasuki ruang. Menatap skeptis raut muka Akashi dengan memilih bersandar dinding ketimbang sudi mendekat. "Sudah kusiapkan sarapan. Aku berangkat lebih dulu ke sekolah."

"Tidak biasanya kau sudi pergi ke sekolah sepagi ini." Akashi berkomentar datar. Turun dari kasur dengan setengah hati. Melirik sepupunya yang melihatnya sebagai makhluk antah berantah. Akashi bahkan harus menaruh heran ketika tatapan Kagami Taiga berubah seperti ingin mencincangnya. Gelimang merah mengkilap itu menatapnya tidak suka entah pada adabnya yang mana. "Sampaikan salamku pada Kuroko kalau begitu."

Kagami mengerjap gagap. Kerlingan matanya berubah kikuk. "H-huh? O-oh, oke."

"Satu lagi. Sebelum kau pergi beri aku alasan mengapa aku bisa berada di sini."

Kagami mengerutkan kening. Berseloroh emosi sembari menghentak langkah pergi. "Tanyakan sendiri saja pada kepalamu! Siapa yang secara kurang ajar membuatku membukakan pintu di larut malam jika bukan karena ulahmu sendiri?!"

Akashi menumbuhkan tatapan meneliti. Membiarkan Kagami pergi tanpa membuka suara lagi. Bukan itu yang ingin Akashi dengar. Bukan perihal kedatangannya di larut malam ke flat sepupunya. Bukan kepada setiap ingatan yang mampu terekam di kepalanya.

Tetapi kepada sesuatu yang memburam. Ingatan pada sosok seseorang yang selalu mengabur seiring kesadarannya pulih ketika fajar menyingsing. Serupa berada dalam ujung perspektif yang terlihat jika kau menyipitkan mata. Maka begitu kau melebarkannya untuk memperjelas justru bayangnya menghilang.

Lenyap. Tidak berbekas barang secuil saja. Dan ini sesuatu di luar akalnya.

Mendapati mimpi bersenggama dengan seseorang dalam masa pendewasaan organ reproduksinya itu amatlah wajar.

Sangat.

Atau begitulah yang seharusnya. Sekali dua kali masih terhitung lumrah. Lantas kondisi dimana Akashi sadar pada hangat yang tersisa sepenjuru tubuhnya tiap kali dirinya berhasil terbangun dari buaian mimpi di pagi harinya menorehkan rasa ganjil yang nyata.

Seolah bukan hanya otaknya saja yang bekerja membuat delusi liar untuk memuaskan. Seolah tubuhnya juga bekerja. Memuaskan pula dipuaskan. Atau bagaimana terkadang Akashi merasa perih di sekitar punggungnya. Dimana dirinya pasti menemukan jejak goresan lecet yang pasti menghilang dalam hitungan menit jika Akashi tidak terbangun lebih awal.

Terlalu mencurigakan untuk dibiarkan. Tetapi terlalu irasional untuk diungkapkan. Bahwa mungkin saja Akashi memang bercinta tidak hanya dengan imaji yang dibuat otaknya. Bisa jadi dirinya memang melakukannya dengan seseorang, entah siapa.

Dan kenyataan dimana Akashi bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kelakuannya sendiri sebelum sampai di flat Kagami itulah yang lebih mengesalkan baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sejujurnya saja, kupikir ini gila- _nanodayo_."

"Akal yang kupunya berpendapat serupa."

"Lantas bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu? Tidak, maksudku bagaimana mungkin hal semacam ini terjadi?! Demi ramalan _oha-asa_ yang kupercaya, kau berpikir bercinta dengan seseorang—yang sekali lagi bisa kupastikan kalau kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, dalam … mimpi?"

"Semacam itu. Sudah kubilang ini rumit."

"Sangat- _nodayo_! Dan kini kau berasumsi jika mungkin saja seseorang itu salah satu omega di kelasmu?"

"Ya."

"Darimana keyakinan itu?"

"Bau."

"Serius, Akashi! Sebatas … bau? Kau baru saja bilang bau- _nanodayo_?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas Akashi bisa merasakan gelojak hasratnya sering meluap tiba-tiba ketika hidungnya tersentil aroma tipis yang memabukan.

Aroma serupa yang dihafalnya dalam kepala ketika dirinya mendapati imaji terliar. Terkadang bercampur halus dengan baunya sendiri sebagai dominan. Aroma submisif memabukan yang adiktif.

Mencandunya.

Kali pertama datang ketika Akashi didaulat memiliki sekumpulan anggota kelas baru di tahun terakhir. Desak menghimpit kepala ketika geram ditahan sedemikian rupa. Sebagai gantinya decakan yang menguntai beriring dengan mirahnya yang berpendar. Menelusur lamat dalam pandangan intens pemangsa. Meliar tidak sabaran meski wajahnya masih sanggup tenang.

Hidungnya konstan mengendus. Halus menyelip sepenjuru udara. Bau kayu manis dibumbui lelehan madu panas. Menipis di setiap milisekonnya. Sekelumit suara menghilang di ujung pendengaran. Akashi berusaha menemukan figur pemilik secepatnya. Walau otaknya sempat menjejalkan tanya bagaimana serentetan alfa begitu tenang di kursinya.

Seolah memang ilusi begitu detikan ketiga aroma itu menghilang. Lekas datang begitu pula perginya. Satu dengusan meraja. Akashi hanya menemukan kepala coklat berantakan di ujung belakang ruangan tengah tertidur nyaman ketika aromanya benar-benar lenyap. Perawakan yang dilihat sekali saja Akashi tahu dia seorang omega.

Kepingan pertamanya setipis benang. Tidak memberi gambaran nyata untuk Akashi percaya mungkin saja keganjilan sensualitasnya memang realita.

 **.**

Yang kedua datang saat Akashi tengah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Siswa untuk memberikan pelajaran kedisplinan pada seorang siswa yang ironisnya teman sekelas sendiri. Bodoh sekali karena berani cari mati melakukan pelanggaran di tengah pelajaran guru paling emosional seantero sekolah juga keberadaan dirinya satu ruangan dengan tertidur di kelas.

Si pemuda coklat yang diliriknya tempo hari. Duduk kaku di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk. Gemetar seluruh badan seolah sedang direndam dalam bongkahan es. Akashi menatap datar. Terbiasa mendapati sikap ketakutan dari pelanggar peraturan tetapi tidak sampai tahap menggigil sekujur badan.

Dibukanya buku siswa seukuran tangan. Menyelusuri ketikan rapi di muka halaman untuk menemukan nama pemiliknya. "Furihata Kouki?"

"—Aa, i-iya?"

Suaranya diberi getaran ngeri. Tercekat sendiri padahal suara Akashi tidak meninggi. Hanya ringan diselipi intonasi sinis ingin mencaci.

"Kau tahu, tertidur di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung itu termasuk pelanggaran moral. Tidak sopan membuat seorang guru menjelaskan sementara kau terbuai dalam mimpi."

"I-iyaa … maafkan sa-saya, _Kaichou_!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di kelas?"

"Aa–ahahaha … a-aku ngantuk se-sekali. Eh! Bu—begini, y-yah, be-begitulah."

"Baik, terserah. Aku tetap memberimu poin buruk karena kelakuanmu ini terlepas dari—"

Hanya dua detik berselang. Momen langka yang untungnya dapat disadari sebelum lenyap. Aroma kayu manis diperciki lelehan madu panas selintas singgah di ujung penciumannya. Akashi lupa bernapas selama tiga detik selanjutnya dengan pelupuk terangkat sempurna.

"—apa pun alasanmu."

Hingga suaranya bergumam lirih. Menggerakan kaku jemari untuk meraih pulpen dan menulis poin di buku siswa pemuda yang kini memberikan ratapan enggan menerima tanda sebagai siswa berperilaku buruk. Akashi mencuri tatap ketika goresan penanya masih menari.

Kerucutan bibir merekah merah tergilas saliva ketika dia menggigitinya kikuk. Roman mengeruh tidak terima tapi tidak punya daya. Serakan rambut sepenjuru dahi yang dirintiki gelontoran keringat.

"Ini." kata Akashi sembari menyodorkan kembali buku kepada pemiliknya. Tidak sadar suaranya diiringi serak menahan geraman yang justru mampu membuat Furihata tercekat. Pancaran kaget melibas roman gugupnya. "Kembali ke kelasmu sekarang."

Mengangguk sekenanya pemuda itu sudah bangkit. Nyaris menyusruk jatuh begitu ujung sepatunya menabrak kaki kursi. Membungkuk kaku dengan rapalan tidak koheren berupa ucapan maaf mengikuti langkahnya yang menjejak kalap.

Dalam hitungan menit berlalu Akashi masih berdiam diri dengan mirah menggelap. Kerutan menganak di dahi. Terlalu hanyut dalam bayangan skema berliku di kepalanya sendiri. Sebagai wujud persepsi pribadi.

Kepingan keduanya serupa sekumpulan benang yang dipilin. Sedikit memberinya sentilan sebagai bentuk pembenaran pada kemungkinan paling irasional yang melintas di kepala. Bahwa mungkin segalanya memang realita.

Tetapi siapa yang sudi percaya sebegitu mudah jika bahkan pengenalan paling dekat dari mereka hanya sebatas seorang pelanggar dan pemberi hukuman?

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi menopang sebelah pipi. Menatap tidak berarti sudut lemari yang terjangkau manik mirah. Kepalanya memainkan lagi ingatan yang berkenaan dengannya. Membiarkan Midorima yang sibuk memberi tatapan tidak percaya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dehaman datang. Gerakan ciri menaikkan bingkai kacamata. Wakilnya bertingkah seolah habis bicara dengan makhluk antah berantah sehingga tidak tahu susunan kata paling mudah untuk digunakan sebagai tanggapan.

Midorima lantas berucap setelah setengah menit Akashi memilih diam. "Kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau bau omega itu familiar- _nanodayo_?" Sebatas lirikan. Akashi tidak menyempatkan diri menjawab ketika Midorima kembali berkata, "Semua omega memiliki bau serupa. Aku tahu seorang alfa punya insting peka terhadap pasangan sehidup sematinya. Tetapi terlalu ganjil untuk kasusmu Akashi. Dimana kau hanya mengingatnya dalam imaji yang entah sebatas mimpi atau kenyataan- _nodayo_."

"Memang. Jadi, bisakah kau deskripsikan bau seorang omega bernama Takao Kazunari?"

"Ap—hei! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Takao?!"

"Jelaskan saja."

Midorima menyipitkan mata. Melayangkan tatapan tajam menuju iris merah Akashi Seijuurou. Rahangnya mengeras. Mengurat nyata ketidaksukaan pada air muka. Bentuk posesif dari seorang alfa pada omega-nya. Akashi bergeming pada ekspresi tenangnya.

"Seperti apa? Apakah sama seperti omega lainnya?"

Sebuah decak menjadi jawaban. "Tidak."

Dan Akashi menyeringai menang.

 **.**

 **.**

Yang ketiga datang dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Cukup untuk dihirup lebih dari hitungan milisekon yang pernah terjadi. Sekali lagi dalam dua minggu terakhir Akashi berpikir lebih jeli mengenai kondisi dan situasi anomali yang menaunginya untuk menjawab segala intuisi yang hadir dalam kepalanya.

Pemuda itu datang lagi seperti saat pertama kali dia dipanggil. Duduk menunduk gugup setengah mati. Tidak sudi buka suara untuk memulai sekadar basa-basi.

"Ini kali ketiga kau tertidur tidak pada tempat dan waktunya dalam dua minggu terakhir." untuknya Akashi memutuskan memulai. "Siswa tidak sepatutnya memiliki pekerjaan sambilan yang membebani statusnya sebagai pelajar yang _seharusnya_ belajar."

Tubuh itu sempat berjengit sebelum ekspresinya berubah polos begitu menjawab. "Ah-haha, ma-maaf _Kaichou_. Sebenarnya … a-aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan sambilan."

Akashi mengerlingkan sorot tajam. Sebagai suatu bentuk reflek kesal ketika anggapannya tidak sesuai. "Lantas? Hal apa yang menjadikanmu kurang tidur semalaman dan berakhir menjadikan meja kelasmu sebagai pengganti ranjang?"

Pemuda bermarga Furihata itu kontan mematung. Wajahnya meragu dengan kekehan kering di empat detik selanjutnya. Merasa terlalu ditohok dan Akashi bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa.

Karena Furihata Kouki terlalu jujur bereaksi.

Sudah berjalan ke detik sebelas Akashi tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Sudut bibirnya sudah gatal ingin melemparkan lagi kalimat menukas lainnya andai saja mirahnya tidak menjatuhkan pandang di tempat yang salah.

"Err–ya—" ucapan gugup Furihata tidak membantu Akashi meredakan gelegak ganjil dalam dirinya begitu melihat satu tanda membiru di leher kiri si pemuda omega.

Melepaskan dengusan malas Akashi menarik tangannya yang bersandar di meja ke balik laci. Melirik isi lacinya yang tersusun rapi untuk menemukan beberapa lembar plester yang sengaja disiapkannya untuk beberapa hal. Termasuk untuk hal semacam ini.

Ada letupan panas yang melekatinya seketika. Merambat dari mata menuju ke kepala. Memberitahunya pada pemahaman atas titik membiru yang ada pada leher Furihata adalah sebuah tanda kepemilikan.

Sebuah bukti nyata bahwa Furihata Kouki memiliki seseorang bersamanya. Yang berlaku posesif layaknya alfa pada pasangannya. Hanya satu yang membuat Akashi tidak cukup menyadari pandangannya menggelap digilas amarah ketika perkiraannya kali ini sudah melenceng dari jalur terka.

Soal kemungkinan kalau Furihata adalah seseorang yang berada dalam imajinya.

"Statusmu itu masih siswa dalam lingkup sekolah campuran. Suruh alfa-mu lebih peduli tanggapan publik dengan tidak mengumbar tanda dimana-mana. Aku tahu gairah karnal itu nyata tetapi setidaknya kau sudi memakai logika."

Akashi menukas datar begitu diberi respon tatapan bertanya mengapa dirinya menaruh sebuah plester coklat di atas meja untuknya. Mencoba meneliti air muka lawan bicara saat selipan status relasi dibawa.

Tidak ada sangkalan apalagi membenarkan. Parasnya langsung memucat. Mulutnya serupa koi yang menganga. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menyentak. Kentara kalap dengan tergagap. "—Bi-bisa aku pinjam cermin?!"

Akashi memaksa dirinya sendiri tenang untuk tidak terlihat bertingkah macam-macam dengan mengucapkan sindiran. Kendati kepalanya sudah siap sedia menerbitkan sekian jentik kekesalan. Masih begitu sabar mengikuti pergerakan rusuh Furihata yang berjalan saja nyaris menubruk meja ketika matanya berpendar nanar untuk mencapai cermin di muka lemari tersudut.

Ringisan tidak habis pikir mampir di bibir Furihata. Bagaimana jemarinya begitu gugup dengan bibir merekah yang terlihat sibuk bergerak kecil.

"Kuanggap tidak pernah melihatnya."

Akashi memutuskan tidak peduli. Hampir tidak ingin mencari pembenaran lagi soal keganjilan yang terjadi dan berlaku sebagaimana yang sudah terjadi. Kalau ia tidak tahu-menahu masalah anomali pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak sudi memikirkan lebih rinci keganjilan yang serupa angan mengabur di penghujung visi.

Atau setidaknya begitulah niatnya.

Tidak ketika bau itu mendatanginya lagi. Lebih lamat dan tipis. Sempurna dengan perpaduan aroma rempah sehalus sutra dari seorang alfa. Aroma miliknya yang membekas ketika tangan kurus itu menyibukan diri menempelkan plester pemberiannya.

Akashi memaku kaku tubuhnya. Mengerling liar ketika pupilnya telah meruncing. Tepat sebelum percikan jingga mewarnai mirah kirinya Akashi berdeham. Serak, tersendat di pangkal tenggorokan. Menetralisir sendiri pelepasan feromonnya.

Berkata diniati datar walau jatuhnya sinis bukan kepalang. "Kurasa buku siswamu akan cepat berganti."

"Eh?"

Spontanitas suara yang terasa familier. Akashi tidak menunda waktu ketika ia mulai menyuarakan pendapat bosannya mengenai kelakukan Furihata sebulan terakhir. Tidak ketika gaungan konstan di kepalanya menggodam. Ingin menerkam. Memastikan sendiri kebenaran melalui cara paling mudah; sentuhan. Beruntung rasionalitas masih menapak anggun di puncak tertinggi kepalanya.

Setengah menit kira-kira ketika tubuh kurus itu termangu atas ucapan terakhirnya. Memberinya tatapan menerawang dalam kekosongan. Baunya memudar secepat kilat. Ada denting tawa garing yang diloloskan begitu Furihata pamit.

Kepingan ketiga selayaknya benang pilinan yang kusut. Lebih terlihat tetapi rumit untuk dicerna.

Ketika Akashi sempat beranggapan bahwa Furihata memiliki seseorang bersamanya. Sekian menit kemudian ia malah kembali mendapati bau wangi yang sama. Yang justru diimbuhi perpaduan jejak tertinggal baunya sendiri.

Semuanya masih mengabur ketika Akashi melepaskan decakan begitu sosoknya hilang dari pandangan dan membawanya pada kesimpulan setengah jalan.

Siapa yang tidak terbelit jika jalan berujung yang semula gelap begitu lebih terang justru percabangan jalan lainnya yang penuh penyangkalan?

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima mengesah. Menjeda dengan hitungan detik mencapai delapan. "Otakku kesulitan bekerja- _nanodayo_."

Akashi tidak mendebat hanya menukas. "Aku tidak menyalahkan."

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana semakin kemari keadaannya semakin rumit. Ketika kau mendapatkan kepingan-kepingan bukti yang dalam detikan waktu nyaris dihempas habis tetapi secara bersamaan justru timbul harapan lagi, aku kesulitan mencerna- _nanodayo_."

"Setidaknya aku mendapati kebenaran krusial yang terlupa."

"Apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

Yang keempat timbul tenggelam dalam detikan yang berloncatan. Akashi sampai harus memastikan berulang kali untuk benar-benar percaya selintas bau memikat itu bukan halusinasinya semata.

Pekerjaan kelompok mereka terlambat dikerjakan. Akiyama rekan satu kelompoknya sibuk mengurusi pelatihan para olahragawan untuk kejuaraan tahunan karena mandat pengampu hingga datang di pelajaran kedua. Sementara dirinya sendiri dan seorang omega terobjek atensi harus menjalani sesi detensi karena pelanggaran.

Merasa mulutnya bisa kapan saja meledakan sumpah serapah karena pening hebat yang mendera, Akashi lekas memaparkan hasil koreksinya pada setiap lembar kerja. Ingin sekali mengambil alih sendiri tugasnya. Sayangnya dua pemuda berbeda jam biologis di depannya itu bersikeras ingin ikut mengerjakan. Dalih klise bahwa tugas kelompok memang haruslah dikerjakan bersama bukan individual.

Akashi mengesah. Menatap datar gerakan pulpen Akiyama yang sibuk bergerak memperbaiki perhitungan begitu pula milik Furihata. Tidak buta pada lirikan merisau pemuda beta yang bahkan dalam hitungan empat detik saja dua kali mencuri tatap sebelah kirinya.

Furihata masih melamun dan menunduk saat Akashi menjatuhkan tatap padanya. Kian beringsut seolah berniat ingin menggulung tubuh saat percakapan terangkat di udara.

"Furihata- _kun_. Kau—uhh, baik-baik saja?"

Jeda dari yang bersangkutan juga kernyitan bingung. "Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tetapi, kau—uhmm, ti-tidak."

Begitu wangi. Legit dengan kepekatan rapat. Akashi sontak memusat atensinya pada Furihata. Tatapannya meliar penuh dorongan hasrat untuk menyentuh, menerkam, memiliki, dan menariknya dalam kendali.

Sial, pikirnya. Kendalinya nyaris ambruk jika Furihata tidak berjengit takut begitu melintaskan sekilas pakuan tatap padanya dan bergerak gugup kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Segala fokusnya luntur. Bertanya bagaimana aroma wangi itu datang dan memudar berulang kali di menit-menit selanjutnya. Atau bagaimana pelepasan aura alfanya dipendar untuk membungkam pandangan liar sekian alfa yang juga menyadari adanya seorang omega _in heat_.

 **.**

"Akiyama tidak bisa ikut. Kupikir tidak masalah karena hanya bagian terakhir yang perlu diselesaikan. Bahkan aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri jika kau tidak memaksa mengerjakannya bersama."

Akashi bicara dengan mata berfokus cermin. Ponsel menempel di telinga kiri sementara tangan kanannya bergerak membenarkan lekukan kerah kemeja. Meneliti sekali lagi penampilannya sendiri sebelum pergi.

Detikan yang berlalu tanpa sahutan membuat Akashi menaikan alisnya heran. Ia yakin ujung teleponnya sudah terangkat.

" _Hng? La-laluh?"_

Akashi memaksakan matanya berkedip begitu pangkal tenggorokan yang ingin menyahut tersendat. Tatapannya seolah menciut hingga hanya setitik noda yang jadi fokus tertinggi. Belum mempercayai telinganya yang seperti mendengar desah di penghujung kata sambutan.

Karenanya ia mengucap, "Hanya aku yang datang."

" _Ja—ahh~! Ma-maaf … Ka-ngh~ Kaichou!"_ Ada desah menyendat. Ada erangan tersengal. Ada hempas napas sekenanya. Juga suara serak menyembunyikan nikmat begitu ucapan si pemuda omega berlanjut lamat. _"Se-sepertinya … a-ahh~ a-aku tidak—"_

Akashi menukas. "Aku mengerti."

Amat sangat mengerti. Ponselnya sontak terlempar ke belakang. Menubruk kasur begitu ikon merah penanda sambungan terputus terpampang. Akashi menyalangkan tatap pada cermin seukuran tubuh yang sudah remuk sebagian terkena sasaran pukul tangannya. Romannya menampilkan ekspresi kejut bukan kepalang. Mengerjapkan mata untuk memperoleh kesadaran kalau Akashi baru saja menghancurkan cermin untuk menahan geraman yang membelit belakang kepala.

Kenapa gelagak gairah hadir padanya? Mengapa rasanya seolah diendusi derak api yang menyala?

Ada bongkahan membakar yang mendiami tubuhnya. Menyulut panas yang berkobar hebat. Hanya karena Akashi lekas berasumi kegiatan paling wajar untuk seorang omega bermarga Furihata di ujung teleponnya barusan. Pemuda itu sedang memuaskan dirinya.

Mendengar seorang omega mendesah adalah hal biasa. Terkadang hal semacam itu terjadi di tengah pelajaran sekolah. Karena kinerja _in heat_ kerap datang tanpa permisi untuk mereka. Akashi bahkan kerap kali harus mengurusi sepasang alfa-omega yang _mating_ tidak mengenal tempat.

Lalu untuk kasus Furihata Kouki itu berbeda.

Akashi bahkan tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana mungkin dirinya sanggup menciptakan imaji liar mengenai kondisi Furihata di pelupuk matanya. Tubuh yang disepuh peluh, menggeliat tidak sabaran, mengerang butuh bantuan, dan roman tergilas gairah. Begitu sensual dan memikat minat untuk mencumbunya.

Akashi menggeretakan gigi. Berdecak kesal.

Ingatannya sejauh ini tidak pernah diselimuti hal semacam berimaji liar dalam kesadaran meski Akashi mengenal puluhan omega menggairahkan. Tidak pernah seliar ini hingga sanggup memetakan sempurna seorang omega yang didera _in heat_ dalam kuasanya.

Karena Akashi ialah seorang alfa yang memiliki rasionalitas tinggi meski dalam balutan siklus sekalipun. Bahkan membaui berulang kali seorang omega _in heat_ di dekatnya tidak menjadikan dirinya lepas dari kendali ingin menerkam. Akashi selalu sanggup menangani dirinya sendiri sejauh ini.

Lantas bagaimana bisa omega bernama Furihata Kouki itu berulang kali nyaris meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya yang sekuat baja?

Akashi lantas mengerjap. Mengukir senyuman teduh.

— _Ahh, inikah pembenaran?_

Bukti di ujung mata dan ada pada dirinya sendiri yang baru Akashi sadari begitu krusial. Mengenai Akashi yang memang begitu nyata hanya bereaksi padanya. Pada pesona omega bernama Furihata Kouki seorang. Sebagai seorang alfa atas omeganya.

Kemudian sebuah pertanyaan sampai ke benaknya. Apakah Furihata juga memiliki perasaan serupa? Yang bereaksi hanya pada dirinya sebagai alfanya?

Kepingan keempat yang datang serupa untaian benang kusut yang terburai lantas disusun rapi. Tampak begitu sistematis untuk dilihat.

Akashi lantas menguntai tawa. Segalanya masih berupa enigma yang memburam meski mulai diperjelas begitu dirinya menemukan bongkah-bongkah pembenaran. Meski Akashi sontak tidak begitu yakin bagaimana caranya menarik Furihata untuk memberinya kepingan terakhir.

Agar Akashi sanggup menjadikannya bukti nyata mengenai anomali sensualitasnya. Ia jelas tidak lupa kalau relasi yang ada antara mereka sebatas rekan sekelas yang tidak mengenal dekat.

Menjejak langkah begitu mantel hitam berada dalam genggaman Akashi melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima meraih pulpennya kembali. Kali ini ada hempasan napas lega seiring seuntai senyum melintasi roman wajahnya yang melunak. Jemarinya mulai bergerak mencoret kesalahan di beberapa tempat dalam proposal yang dibacanya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?" Midorima tidak bertanya untuk diniati dapat jawaban. "Jika kau butuh saran. Aku ada satu. Gunakan saja kepekaanmu sebagai alfa. Kepalamu mungkin lupa tapi kurasa tubuhmu tidak- _nanodayo_."

Akashi hanya menatap. Kali ini melepaskan topangan dagunya.

"Cara paling mudah juga paling tidak sopan; sentuhan. Kau pasti bisa merasakannya mengenai dia yang memang seseorang dalam imajimu atau bukan. Karena kasusmu pelik, Akashi. Otak belum tentu sanggup mengatasi ini dan terbukti sejauh ini begitu kau putuskan melogika semuanya sampai uring-uringan sendiri- _nanodayo_."

Bunyi berisik kertas dibalik mengiringi ucapan Midorima Shintarou. "Jadi alternatif pilihan terakhir serahkan saja pada instingmu sebagai alfa- _nanodayo_."

"Oh? Patut dicoba."

Midorima mendengus malas. "Kau pasti pernah memikirkan ini juga- _nodayo_. Kita sesama alfa tetapi aku bukan kau. Dan hanya kau sendiri yang pasti mengerti bagaimana harus mengakhiri masalahmu ini."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

Kedua matanya bergulir lamat. Meneliti alur permainan basket yang dimainkan dua kelompok bentukan guru olahraga di babak kedua. Akashi mengekshalasi napas lebih pelan untuk menormalkan lajur pernapasan yang sempat tersengal paska ikut bermain barusan.

Cuaca begitu terik padahal hari belum terlalu siang. Otaknya masih memikirkan cara paling aman untuk membawa Furihata dalam pembicaraan personal mengenai segala anomali yang membelitnya. Mau bagaimana pun terlalu mendadak menanyakan segala hal ialah tindakan kurang sopan dan sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Setidaknya Akashi merasa lebih baik setelah bercakap dengan Midorima sebagai sesama alfa. Walau sarannya sungguh alternatif pilihan terakhir yang ingin Akashi coba. Toh ia pernah memikirkannya juga.

"Furiiii! Mau sampai kapan kau melamun begitu, heh?!"

Jeritan gemas Fukuda menyentaknya. Akashi melepaskan dengusan spontan karena sadar sudah melamun.

Selintas ada bau mengambang terlampau bebas di udara. Begitu wangi dan manis.

"Hebat, Furi! Ayo, menangkan mini _game_ ini!"

Denting tawa di tengah hiruk pikuk euforia berhasil membalik kedudukan berhasil menariknya lagi untuk mengamati sekitar. Atensinya berhasil berfokus dalam sekali detikan mencari. Mendapati tubuh berpeluh. Gerak gesit menggiring bola. Ada pekik ingin menerkam dari belakang kepala. Akashi duduk kaku dengan jemari bertaut. Mata menatap iritasi jejari yang mengelusi kepala dibalut mahkota sewarna bumi.

Tidak sampai detik kedua tatapan mereka bertemu. Lamat dan intens. Akashi tidak tahu batas dirinya bisa terkendali semenakjubkan ini.

Sepuluh detik selanjutnya tubuh itu limbung. Akashi tercekat. Berlari paling cepat dan tentu saja sampai di tujuan lebih dulu dari yang paling dekat. Tatapannya kontan nyalang mengedar melihat beberapa tangan terjulur ingin menyentuhkan diri pada sosoknya.

"Biar aku saja."

Sekali diucap satu hembusan napas dihempas. Dibawanya si pemuda beraroma subsimif di kedua lengan. Rasionalitas Akashi digempur pada garis batas. Geraman buas menginvansi kepala ketika tatapannya lekat menatap lamat.

Pada desah napas, hangat tubuh yang meresonansi panas di kedua lengannya, rupa lugu dikepung keringat, caranya mengendusi tubuh Akashi dalam kesadaran mengawang. Sensual. Memikat.

Detik itu juga asumsi terakhir menemukan ujung pembenaran paling nyata.

Bukan lagi semata terkaan karena aroma yang melintas di hidung. Bukan lagi karena gairah pengaruh siklusnya. Atau bagaimana yang selama ini ditanamkan padanya bahwa segalanya sebatas imaji belaka.

"Dia memang kau. Orang itu kau." Akashi menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengecup dahi si pemuda omega. "Dan kau adalah Furihata Kouki."

 **.**

 **.**

Selalu ada sensasi teduh setiap Akashi sanggup memandang sempurna rupa Furihata Kouki tanpa reaksi jengit atau gigilan ngeri darinya. Ketika si pemuda omega terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bernapas dengan begitu tenang. Romannya polos tanpa riak defensif. Begitu tanpa perlawanan.

Ini bukan kali pertama Akashi memilih memperhatikan saksama Furihata yang tengah tidur. Pernah sekali Akashi melihatnya ketika Furihata yang bersimbah peluh juga kelelahan paska hukuman tidak menanggung darinya tertidur sembarangan di halaman belakang sekolah dalam naungan pohon sakura.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya selalu dihipnotis untuk terangkat. Mengamatinya entah mengapa begitu menyenangkan. Setingkat lebih rendah dari hobi tetapi membangkitkan keinginan untuk terus dilakukan.

"Ugh~"

Geliatan menggemaskan. Furihata membiarkan ujung bilahan alisnya berkerut. Merintih lirih entah karena suhu tubuhnya yang memanas atau kepalanya yang berdenyut. Bisa jadi keduanya.

Akashi jelas sadar pemuda itu tengah _in heat_. Butuh lebih dari berkali-kali berusaha bagi Akashi untuk membuat pikirannya berpusat pada hal lainnya agar tidak berfokus pada aroma memabukan si pemuda submisif.

Ketika pelupuk itu akhirnya terangkat sempurna dengan tatapan menerawang mencoba menarik kembali ingatan terakhirnya Akashi bertanya sebagai bentuk formalitas. "Sudah sadar?"

Furihata mengerjap berulang kali seiring tubuhnya memaksa duduk. Akashi yang duduk memunggungi tidak melepaskan pergerakannya barang seinci. Pancaran kejut datang dari balik matanya begitu bersitatap sejenak dengan mirahnya.

"Aa—um."

Akashi menimpali dengan sindiran. Seperti yang selalu diucapkannya setiap kali Furihata melanggar aturan sekolah. "Ceroboh sekali sampai terkena lemparan salah sasaran."

"Ahh! Hahaha, memang." tawa kering mengiringi. Furihata membolak-balik pandangan dengan air muka risau. Bergerak panik di beberapa detik sekali. Seolah ada hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi nantinya. "Fuku, Kawa, me-mereka kemana?"

Akashi menjawab dengan nada datar. Kendati lidahnya hampir menggulirkan intonasi ketus. Memberikan sedikit sindiran menusuk seperti biasa. Mempertanyakan apakah pemuda omega itu selayaknya anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan dari kedua temannya.

"Bu-bukan, a-aku hanya penasaran." Tetapi Furihata hanya menyahut gamang. Mengusap sisi kepalanya dan meringis kecil. "A-apa … a-aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang?"

Akashi mendengus, habis sabar. Bertekat segalanya harus selesai ketika mereka meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. "Tidak. Kau tetap di sini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kupastikan darimu."

Segalanya berjalan terlalu cepat. Ketika Akashi memutuskan mengikuti nalurinya sebagai alfa. Bertanya suatu hal untuk dijadikan acuan. Karena Akashi hilang akal untuk memulai.

Itulah mengapa Akashi bertaruh pada namanya sendiri.

Ketika suara mengalun yang selalu terasa bagai musik terindah menyebut Seijuurou; namanya, memang nyata. Persis seperti yang selalu mampir ke telinganya. Baik dari berbagai bentuk irama dan intonasi. Serak, halus, melengking. Pusat getarnya berasal dari satu tempat. Dari pita suara seorang Furihata Kouki.

"S-Sei … juu-rou?" bahkan dengan balutan nada bingung dan khawatir sekalipun.

Akashi menyeringai. Dia yang menang.

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sorot kalut yang muncul ketika Akashi mempertemukan sepasang merah-jingganya pada iris coklat. Ekshalasi yang tersendat ketika hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Hembusan napas mereka yang akhirnya berbenturan. Intimasi paling dekat dari yang pernah Akashi ingat dalam kesadaran penuh.

Sosoknya hanya mematung, kaku, meragu sekujur tubuh. Sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh balik Akashi seujung kuku dengan kedekatan mereka yang seperti itu.

"A-Akashi?"

Mengalun begitu gugup. Akashi tahu Furihata terkejut setengah mati begitu dirinya mengambil tindakan dalam sekejap mata. Naik ke ranjang, memaksanya untuk berbaring, menatapnya penuh kesal merisau, menghimpitnya untuk tidak berontak.

"Akashi? Itukah namaku?"

Furihata tampak tercekat mendengar alunan suara yang Akashi perdengarkan begitu rendah dan mengancam. Kentara benar tidak menginginkan Furihata menyebut marga keluarganya. Sebuah dorongan dari sorot mirah-jingga itu menyiratkan makna untuk memanggilnya.

Bukan Akashi, tetapi Seijuurou.

"Uhh! La-lalu … S—Sei?"

Furihata melenguh spontan ketika jemari Akashi lamat menelusuri garis lengan kirinya. Meninggalkan sambutan menggeliat dengan napas tersendat. Panas menguap ke wajah Akashi yang belum memutuskan memberi jarak.

"Ya, begitu … lagi."

Pandangan Furihata sayu tergilas gelegak gairah yang memang terlampau sensitif diterkam siklus. Sentuhan seujung kuku mampu membuatnya melepaskan rasionalitas demi kebutuhan seksual.

"Ti—ap-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Furihata bertanya lirih. Menggulirkan mata menjauh dari jangkauan Akashi yang memaksanya bersitatap.

"Menyentuhmu."

Furihata seketika menepis lengannya. Memberinya tatapan nanar. Sekelumit pedih ikut tergulung dalam sorot marah di matanya. "Untuk orang yang pernah berkata padaku untuk memakai logika meski digerus gairah karnal, apa kau masih waras ketika bicara?"

"Jika kebutuhan biologis mendesakmu, tidakkah lebih baik menyerahkannya padaku sebagai satu-satunya orang yang ada di sini sekarang?" Akashi menukas dengan intonasi pedas. Mirah-jingga terus memberikan pandangan menuntut. "Apa salahnya berpatner _in heat_ denganku?"

Tarikan sebelah bibir, lukisan miring senyum. Wajah yang dikesan jengah menuju sosok Akashi yang serupa pelaku asusila. Ada sekelumit pedih, sakit, juga putus asa dibalik makna setiap hembus napasnya, sorot tatapnya, cambuk emosinya.

Akashi memakna lebih baik begitu melihat setiap reaksi tersiksa Furihata.

"A-aku masih sanggup mengurusi diriku sendiri. Dan i-ini … bu-bukan uru–ngh~sanmu." cicitan lirih itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Mata Furihata berkaca-kaca, tidak ingin melepaskan erangan memalukan karena mabuk kepayang. Tetapi tubuhnya mengundang butuh pertolongan. "To-tolong … bersikaplah lebih beradab sebagai seorang yang terpandang di sekolah."

Akashi menggeram rendah. Memperlihatkan bagaimana pupil dengan dua warna bersinggungan itu meruncing. Menyeringai tipis untuk memperlihatkan taringnya yang memanjang. Tidak bermaksud mengintimidasi hanya ingin menguji dan membawa Furihata dalam dekapan diri.

"Oh? Sekarang kau melihatku sedang memanfaatkanmu, begitu?"

Suara tegukan ludah terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga. Furihata menggeliat panas. Jemarinya tergerak tidak beraturan mencari pegangan begitu jemari Akashi yang semula berdiam di udara kembali bergerak merambati lengan kirinya. Menyentuhkan jejak membakar.

"Y-ya!"

Furihata tidak mampu bernapas dengan benar. Akashi menyerbu ceruk lehernya. Memposisikan kepala di sana dengan bisikan rendah. "Kenapa?"

"U-untuk seorang alfa … ya-yang tidak memiliki relasi apa pun denganku? A-apa hal lain yang b-bisa kusimpulkan?" jawabnya lirih bergetar. Akashi bisa menangkap nada ketakutan dan risau.

"Relasi?" Kecupan seringan kupu-kupu mendarat di plester yang menempel di leher Furihata yang kontan membuatnya meremang. Gigil gemetar. Furihata langsung kalut. "Masihkah itu lebih berarti setelah semua yang terjadi?"

"Ap—maksud—K-kau tidak—"

"—mungkin menyadari bahwa aku pelaku yang membuat tanda ini?" Akashi mengalihkan kepalanya untuk kembali berhadapan dengan wajah panik Furihata. "Untuk setiap mimpi terliar yang kerap datang, kupikir itu bukan suatu kenyataan. Bahwa aku memang nyata bercinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak kutahu wajahnya."

"Ti-dak–kau—"

"Aku hafal mati aroma tubuhku sendiri." tandas Akashi. "Aroma yang selintas tercium darimu di beberapa kesempatan. Kau memiliki bau dariku. Alfa-mu. _Mate-_ mu."

Furihata meraup ludah. Memaksa pandangan paniknya bertemu dengan determinasi penuh Akashi yang memintanya tidak lari. Ada siratan ingin Akashi berhenti sekarang tetapi responnya tidak pernah sesuai.

"Sebetulnya aku nyaris menyerah untuk setiap bukti yang menggerus habis logikaku dan seolah memutarku pada pengharapan palsu." Akashi mendengus hingga Furihata meremang lagi karena hempas napasnya mengenai wajah pemuda itu. "Seperti yang kau bilang, tidak ada relasi berarti. Bahkan yang kutahu, aku tidak benar-benar mengenal baik dirimu. Dan tanpa kutahu, kita sudah lebih dari itu."

Furihata termangu. Gerakan pemuda omega berhenti, Akashi memaklumi dengan menahan diri. Sorot Furihata mencari pembenaran di kedalaman mirah-jingga. Ada sekelebatan gamang menghampirinya. Akashi memperlihatkan keyakinan untuk percaya padanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Akashi menurunkan wajah hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Furihata menunggu dengan katupan mata. Menyerah memberontak atau mengelak lagi. Tidak bahkan ketika Akashi berotasi dan mendekapnya untuk saling menghadap dalam posisi sejajar di ranjang kecil ruang kesehatan.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Sei—ma-maaf, boleh kupanggil begitu?" Reaksi Akashi ialah anggukan mempersilahkan. Memberi jarak agar Furihata leluasa bicara. "A-aku yang bertanya lebih dulu."

"Aku yang lebih ingin tahu."

Hembusan kalah. Furihata memberanikan dirinya menyentuh rambut merah Akashi yang menjuntai di sisi. Masih halus seperti yang diingatnya. "Beritahu aku, bagaimana caraku memberitahumu semua yang terjadi sementara kau tidak mengenalku atau seperti yang kau bilang tidak ingat bahkan wajahku? Tidakkah terkesan tidak masuk akal memberitahumu begitu saja kalau kita bercin—patner?"

"Mungkin jika itu aku, maka aku akan menerjangmu."

"Kau itu alfa, bahkan kelakuan kurang ajar itu masih terbilang wajar. Aku ini omega, Seijuurou."

"Oh, omega dan sikap jual mahalnya."

Furihata melepas tawa. Rautnya sudah lebih tenang. "Bukan itu."

Akashi seketika mengerutkan kening. Merasa sedikit ada yang salah. "Sebentar, aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Aku bukan alfa yang main menerjang karena keelokan atau lenggak-lenggok bahasa menggoda seorang omega. Dan, baiklah, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Berpikir rasional memang menyusahkan, terkadang."

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti." Furihata lekas tersenyum. Jemarinya terampil mengusap pipi Akashi. Tidak canggung sedikitpun. Akashi tahu Furihata menahan diri sejak tadi. "Lagi pula kau itu bukan alfa biasa. Kau pikir mudah meyakinkan pemikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Paling tidak kau berusaha mencoba."

"Aku tidak punya cukup nyali untuk itu. Walau ada yang terus mencermahiku untuk memperjuangkanmu tetapi aku memaksa untuk tahu diri siapa aku di sini."

"Bisa kutebak siapa." ucapnya ketus lantas Akashi memandang tidak suka. "Lantas, kau akan puas hanya berpatner seks denganku? Atau membiarkanku terlihat seberengsek itu menyenangkan, Kouki? Jangan mengira aku ini alfa sialan yang hanya tertarik melakukan seks tanpa komitmen. Walau aku tahu kelakuan yang tidak kutahu sebelum ini terhitung sialan, bukan berarti aku akan tetap melakukannya ketika sadar."

"Andai aku punya secuil keberanian untuk lebih mempercayai seperti itulah kau akan meresponku." Furihata menatapnya dalam sendu merindu. Senyumannya teduh. "Untuk bisa menerima siapa aku."

"Seharusnya kau punya, walau sekecil biji semangka." Akashi mengecup sayang dahinya. Merekahkan tawa seiring hatinya yang melega. Mendekap erat omega-nya. "Tidakkah kau tahu omega memiliki pesonanya masing-masing? Kami para alfa mampu mengetahui itu secara pasti untuk menentukan siapa yang memang meresonansi kami sebagai _soul-mate_. Sama seperti bagaimana naluriku bicara atas dirimu, seseorang yang spesial untukku meski aku sempat tidak tahu."

Furihata membiarkan tangisnya meluruh. Membasahi pipinya yang gembil dan memerah. Malu diperlakukan begitu lembut Akashi. Denting tawanya merdu di telinga. Pertanda alami suasana hatinya gembira.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya cukup keberanian."

"Aku akan membaginya untukmu." Akashi mengecup bibirnya pelan. Menjauh tidak lebih dari seinci kemudian. "Seperti bagaimana kau memberikan segalanya untukku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Beritahu aku bagaimana kau tahu?"

Furihata bertanya dengan mata terpejam. Setengah mengantuk karena kelelahan tetapi masih begitu penasaran hingga menghalangi keharusan memasuki mimpi. Akashi mengusapkan jemarinya ke helaian coklat yang menebarkan aroma familier. Lagi pula bergelung di kamar pribadi lebih nyaman ketimbang tempat sumpek ruang kesehatan.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kita bicarakan setelah kau terbangun nanti."

Gelengan dirasakan Akashi dalam dekapan lengan. "Tidak mau. Beritahu aku sekarang."

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Seiii~~"

"Oh … rupanya kau bisa manja selayaknya omega."

Furihata mendongak dengan kerucutan bibir. "Aku memang omega, ngomong-ngomong."

Tawa terlepas. Akashi mengecupkan bibirnya pada hidung pemuda omega yang merajuk sebal. Tangannya meraih selimut yang menumpuk di bawah kaki mereka guna menutupi tubuh keduanya. Mirahnya yang kembali utuh tidak melepaskan lirikan dari belasan bercak kemerahan di sekujur tubuh Furihata. Tanda yang kali ini Akashi sadar benar memang dia lah pembuatnya.

"Oke, kau omega. Memang tidak ada alfa yang bertubuh submisif sepertimu."

Furihata memukul bahunya spontan. Menggembungkan pipinya yang kental dihiasi kemerahan. Malu mengingat yang barusan terjadi pada mereka. Kali pertama mereka melakukannya tanpa kesadaran sepihak. Akashi tidak melepaskan sekalipun sorot mata darinya. Membuat Furihata benar-benar percaya Akashi tahu siapa dia, mengerti bagaimana memperlakukannya. Furihata membalik tubuhnya membelakangi sosok alfa yang kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Kau tahu, itu tidak seberapa ketimbang aku yang berusaha merangkai kepingan pecah untuk membuat apa yang kukira imaji belaka menjadi realita." Akahi berujar pelan. Menempelkan bibirnya di bahu kekasihnya. "Midorima bahkan menyebutku uring-uringan."

Furihata mencebik. "Benarkah? Bagaimana denganku yang harus berpura tidak tahu untukmu? Berupaya agar kau tidak menotisku yang ironisnya justru keadaan membuatku berurusan denganmu terus-menerus karena sederet pelanggaran sebesar kutu."

Akashi menangkap jelas lirihan nada mengutuk di penghujung. Tergelitik geli mengenang kembali interaksi mereka yang memang seperti itu.

"Kutu selalu jadi masalah jika tidak hanya satu. Seingatku sudah kuberikan peringatan untuk tidak mengulangi lagi, tetapi siapa dia yang justru mencari masalah tertidur lagi seperti dua hari lalu?"

"I-itu bukan aku yang mau!" raungnya. Berusaha tidak ingin kalah. "Kalau saja aku tidak harus melaku—a-akhh—su-sudahlah!"

"Aku mendatangimu?" Lirikan Akashi menuntut. Kentara benar ingin tahu. "Kita melakukannya hingga kau kekurangan waktu tidurmu?"

Wajah Furihata meledak merah. Malu sempat bersitatap sehingga pandangannya menjauh dari Akashi yang masih menatap. Bahkan si alfa yang berupaya mempertemukan matanya dengan Furihata dipaksa mengalah karena pemuda itu justru makin menyusrukan wajah ke bantal.

"Jadi … sebetulnya aku lah akar masalahnya?" Lontaran retorik melambung bebas.

Furihata terkesiap. Menarik wajah dari kontak fabrik lembut bantal. Ikut mendudukkan diri seperti Akashi yang menopang dagu pada lekukan lutut. Menatap dengan pandangan merasa bersalah.

" _A-ano_ … Sei, bu-bukan seperti it—"

Hanya sepersekian detik Furihata dibuat bungkam. Kecupan seringan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu jatuh ke bibirnya yang merona. Wajahnya kembali padam dengan helain poni coklat menutupi separuh wajah yang tertunduk. Akashi justru menggurat rupa inosen dengan senyum menawan.

"Ah, bodohnya aku sempat melupakan wajah semanis itu."

"Seiii!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Owari~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

Dan, inilah kelanjutannya. Maaf, baru sempat saya publish. Ada beberapa kendala, yang pasti masalah koneksi saya yang luar biasa ngeselin tapi sudahlah. Mungkin berbelit-belit ya untuk sudut pandang Seijuurou tetapi begitulah yang terpeta di kepala saya. Hal lumrah bukan jika Seijuurou mencari-cari pembenaran lebih dulu sebelum bertanya. haha.

Terima kasih untuk setiap review yang masuk, baik untuk fave juga follow. Saya senang sekali, terlebih lagi saya mohon maaf juga tidak bisa membalasnya satu per satu, koneksi saya tidak bersahabat ngomong-ngomong. Fanfiksi ini modal nekat karena padahal ilmu saya mengenai omegaverse itu dangkal sekali, demi apa. Maklumi saja jika kurang memuaskan.

salam,

rinfuka.


End file.
